


Eren x Reader {Dancing and Working out}

by Curlytomato



Series: Female!Reader [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a dancer and you are in a dance team with him. This is just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren x Reader {Dancing and Working out}

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “Dancing and Working out”
> 
> Contains: FLUFF, Kiss
> 
> Pairing: Eren x Reader (female!Reader)

You gazed at the clock for what felt like the 90th time in the last hour. Why did your lecture had to be so damn boring anyways? The professor talking looked like he was way too old to be a teacher and half of the students were sleeping anyways. Well, that's was usually happens when you put a bunch of 20ish year olds into class on a Friday afternoon.

Finally the clock stroke 3pm, which meant you could leave the School for today. You had Dance lessons today and you were exited for it. To be exactly, you weren't taking any lessons, but a couple of your friends and you made up a group to dance together. You were invited there by your friend Mikasa, who only visited the group because her brother Eren was dancing there. Oh god, you really liked Eren. Mikasa knew about it, which kind of sucked, because she would always try to get the two of you together and it slightly annoyed you. What would a guy like Eren do with you anyways? He was tall, tanned and due to the dancing really toned. You were sure he could get any girl if he wanted to.

You met Mikasa back in kindergarten and you became really good friends with the shy girl. Eren was the complete opposite of his sister. He was way more outgoing and seemed to run into everything head first and without considering any consequences. That was kind of what made him stand out and what interested you. Apart from his obvious good looks of course. Eren had such dreamy teal colored eyes, a bright smile and chocolate colored hair. Actually, you weren't able to pin point the exact time you started to have a crush on him. He was always really nice and kind of attractive, right? Mikasa found out about it when you were in freshman year in highschool and really liked to tease you about it. You got back at her by teasing her about her attraction towards horse-face aka Jean.

Sighing you entered the Studio that the group practiced at. Overall there were members. Eren and Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, Hanji, Petra and you. Hanji was the one who conveniently owned the studio so you did not have to pay any rent.

"Hey (F/N)! You're finally here! I'm sorry but I have to go again already!" Hanji squealed and ran out of the door. She had a lot of meetings, so you didn't think about her disappearance to much. Hanji missed a lot of the practices anyways.

You remembered, that Mikasa told you she wouldn't be here today as well, since she visited a cousin. And Petra was not going to be able to attend today's practise as well, since she broke her leg the other day.

'So it will just be Eren, Christa, Ymir and me, huh?' you thought to yourself

You entered the woman's changing room and switched to your favorite work out clothes. You tied your hair up into a tight ponytail and went through the second door into the bright studio.

Great - only and Eren and you were there by now.

"Hey Eren!" you greeted him friendly and shot a small smile in his direction.

"Oh hello (F/N)! Where did Hanji go? Did you see her?"

"Um, yes, she said she had to leave again. Do you know where Ymir and Christa are? It's kind of unusual for them to be late"

"Yeah, Ymir called me earlier and said they couldn't come today since they are currently moving to a new apartment together."

"Right, Christa told me about that the other day. Why are you here anyways? Isn't Mikasa visiting Family of yours?"

"Yeah she is visiting our cousin Levi. I don't have the best relationship with him since I spilled tea all oer his sofa and carpet once."

"Oh okay, well then it's just us right? I don't really think we can dance our current choreography if we are missing five people, though"

"How about we just work out a bit? It could be fun, you know?" he said and you could swear you saw him blushing slightly.

"Yes, sure lets do that! But I don't know much about that..."

"I do, I'll teach you some things if you want to"

"Thanks, that would be nice"

He got up and walked over to the stereo and put on some motivational music. Then he began to stretch and you did the same. Over the next few hours you would repeat whatever he was doing and it was quite fun actually. He showed you all kinds of fun exercises and you began sweating quite a bit. It didn't help that he took his shirt of in the middle of training. You were sure you blushed like a crazy person. But why did he look so goddamn good without a shirt anyway?

"Oh no, it's time to go home! Thanks for today Eren, let me know if I can return the favor someday!" you said smiling at him.

"Do you really have to go already?" he said quietly

"My parents wont appreciate me being late, Eren. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he said and got closer to you "I do know how you could return the favor though" he said and leaned even closer to you.

"What are you doing?" you asked, blushing.

"What do you think I'm trying to so, (F/N)? You know, you're not really subtle about staring at my abs. You're even doing it right now" he grinned at you and you directed your gaze at his face again "and also - Mikasa told me everything. I like you as well (F/N). I have for quite some time now."

You were surprised to say the least. Happily you smiled at him.

"So (F/N), would you like to go out with me?" he asked you.

"Yes of course I'd love too!" you replied quicker that expected.

He leaned in and kissed you slowly and carefully. You started kissing back and wrapped your arms around his neck, while he sneaked his around your waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked after you separated.

"I hope so, boyfriend" you grinned.

"Well then I'll see you , girlfriend"


End file.
